


I Saw You

by Tkeyla



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My queen, Kaige68, left this prompt at 1 Million Words:</p><p>  <i>Cry me a river: I Saw You</i></p><p>She wanted break-up fics but I can't do that to two of my favorite boys. So I'm providing porn instead. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



Danny slammed his door closed with enough force that the windows rattled and one of Grace’s framed drawings no longer hung straight. But he didn’t see or hear any of the results of his anger. He was too busy trying not to lose his lunch. Taking several deep, supposedly calming breaths did nothing to diminish the furies swarming in his head as he paced up and down the length of the living room.  
  
He ignored his phone as it rang. He was not going to speak to Steve right now. Perhaps never again.  
  
Danny gathered enough calm to change into a tee shirt, shorts, and running shoes. Maybe running would help clear his head and he could make sense of what he’d seen…..  
  
Steve had told them that he had to meet with the Governor and wouldn’t be done for at least an hour, if he was lucky. They should all head out and start their weekend. Danny had lingered after Chin and Kono had left, smiling up at Steve.  
  
“Your place? For dinner?” Danny asked, leaning into Steve in promise.  
  
“Maybe we’ll skip to dessert,” Steve whispered into his ear before biting his neck. It didn’t matter if it showed. No one would see it.  
  
This thing of theirs was still brand new. And they had agreed not to tell anyone, not yet. If they burned themselves out from the intensity of the fire, they didn’t want anyone else caught in the conflagration. If what they were feeling was real, true, for the long haul, then they’d admit to all those with an unhealthy interest in their personal lives that they had “finally come to their senses” as so many had demanded they do.  
  
Danny thought their decision to keep their newly formed relationship to themselves was the right idea, especially since he’d just witnessed Steve playing tonsil hockey with the very pretty, very female Catherine Rollins. No wonder Steve wanted to keep what he and Danny were discovering on the down-low. That way Steve could have his Danny-cake and eat his Catherine cake too.  
  
 _He kissed her. He kissed her_ …each footfall sounded like an echo of those words. As he ran, Danny berated himself for his stupidity. Steve was not a commitment kind of guy. Why hadn’t Danny figured that out when Steve refused to define what he had with Catherine? How had Danny fooled himself into believing it would be different with him? That Steve would be all-in like Danny was?  
  
He had let himself believe that Steve was the one, that their mating dance meant something. All it meant to Steve was a fuck, a roll in the hay. He had an itch and Danny agreed to scratch it. God how could he be so stupid?  
  
Danny finally slowed his running when his lungs were screaming for air. His legs were shaky and his head was spinning. Another incredibly stupid decision on his part. He’d run without a direction and with no water. Even though it was near sundown, the heat of the day was still in the air. He sat on a handy park bench, looking around to try and decide where he was.  
  
He was about a mile and a half away from home. Not as bad as he thought. He could walk back without any trouble. He could have sworn he had run further than that, trying to sort out all the conflicting emotions – anger, embarrassment, frustration. Maybe his subconscious had been watching out for him and he’d run in a circle.  
  
It was about 45 minutes later that he arrived home, and he nearly left again when he found Steve’s truck parked haphazardly next to the Camaro. Even though Danny had had to change the locks last week, there was no sign of Steve outside. Naturally he’d broken in. What else would Danny expect him to do?  
  
“What the hell Danny?” Steve demanded as soon as Danny had the door open. “I’ve been calling you. I expected you over way before now. I couldn’t find you. I was one minute from calling Kono and Chin.”  
  
“Get out,” Danny requested, trying to brush past him to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Steve stopped him with a firm grasp on his arm. “Let go or I will get my gun and I will shoot you.” The tone was not playful. Danny meant it, staring at the hand Steve had wrapped around his arm.  
  
Steve’s eyes widened when he realized Danny was not joking. Steve released him before following him into the kitchen. “What the fuck?” Steve demanded, staring at Danny.  
  
“Yeah, McGarrett, what the fuck?” Danny retorted, staring out the window over his sink. What did he have in the kitchen he could use as a weapon against Steve? Not the knives. He wanted to get rid of him, not harm him significantly.  
  
“I have no idea why you are the one who is angry,” Steve said, crowding closer to Danny. “We had plans. You were coming over. You didn’t answer your phone. You disappeared without so much as a note.”  
  
“You don’t know why I’m angry,” Danny repeated, turning to glare up at him.  
  
“How could I? When I left to meet Denning, you said you were coming over. Instead you disappear on me,” Steve said.  
  
“ _Meeting with the Governor_. Is that what you call fucking me too? Or do you reserve that description for your Lieutenant girlfriend?” Danny asked. His voice wasn’t loud but the anger was laid over it. His shoulders were stiff, his body rigid.  
  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Steve demanded, his confusion genuine.  
  
That did nothing to stop the hot anger burning under Danny’s skin. He was certain he glowed with it. “Chin needed I ride to Pearl,” Danny said, breaking away from meeting Steve’s eyes. “I took him over and what should I discover while I was there? You. You and Catherine.”  
  
“Catherine,” Steve said softly, backing up a step.  
  
“Yeah, the very beautiful Catherine. The one you said you were over, hadn’t seen in six weeks.” Danny turned to look at Steve, seeing guilt written large over every surface of Steve’s body. “You lied.”  
  
Steve shook his head but didn’t try to deny it.  
  
“I thought you wanted the same thing that I did,” Danny said sadly. “All you wanted was a warm body for when you can’t have Catherine. How many of us are there? Is there another beautiful Navy lieutenant that shares your bed when it’s convenient?”  
  
“I am over her,” Steve said quietly.  
  
“Then why were you in a lip lock with her? I’ve seen blow jobs less intimate. That was no good-bye kiss. That was a kiss of promise, of ‘more later,’” Danny said, staring at Steve. He wished Steve would explain, make it all okay. But he remained silent in his guilt, his shoulders curled in, his body slumped. “How much longer did you think you could see her before I found out that you hadn’t broken it off with her?”  
  
“We did break it off,” Steve said. “She’s deploying for six months. She…we…it was a mistake.”  
  
“A _mistake_ ,” Danny said. “The bigger mistake was believing you were ready to be only with me. I thought you understood – we are all-in. If that’s not what you want, you should have been upfront with me.”  
  
“I am all-in,” Steve insisted.  
  
“What? Starting now? Now that your girlfriend is gone? What about when she returns? Will you be all-in with her?”  
  
“I swear I didn’t mean it to happen,” Steve tried.  
  
“I see,” Danny said. “You both accidentally got naked and she, what, fell on your cock? Is that how it happened?”  
  
“What?” Steve asked in surprise.  
  
“What what?” Danny repeated. “You fucked Catherine. You and I are done.”  
  
“I didn’t fuck her,” Steve said. “I kissed her, yes. I meant it to be between friends. But… old habits die hard. I kissed her. That’s all.”  
  
“And you expect me to believe you?” Danny said. “She was plastered to you like your shirt. Your leg was between her thighs. I know post-sex body language and you had it in neon.”  
  
“I haven’t had sex with anyone but you for two months,” Steve said firmly. “I kissed Catherine. I admit to that. But I didn’t make love to her.”  
  
Danny shook his head, drinking the rest of his water. “You need to leave. I can’t have you here right now.”  
  
“I’m not leaving until I convince you that I did not sleep with Catherine,” Steve said. “I met with Denning. Catherine called as I was wrapping up with the Governor. She said her deployment had been delayed by 24 hours and could we have a quick bite before she left. I know I should have gone straight home to wait for you. But six months is a long time.”  
  
“Especially when you won’t have her to sleep with,” Danny agreed, anger still in his tone.  
  
“I was not sleeping with her,” Steve repeated. “I had a sandwich and kissed her. That’s all.”  
  
Danny watched closely as he explained. Nothing about Steve’s body language was off. Danny knew he was a terrible liar and didn’t think he could have improved in the past few hours. “You haven’t slept with her?”  
  
“Have I ever lied to you?” Steve asked, taking a tentative step closer. Danny didn’t back up, willing to be convinced. He was not willing to risk another broken heart. But for all Steve’s faults, dishonesty was not among them.  
  
“No,” Danny agreed, still studying him. “Strip off your clothes.”  
  
“Right here in the kitchen?” Steve asked, glancing at all the windows surrounding them.  
  
“Ahh…” Danny said, grabbing Steve by the wrist and pulling him into the bedroom. “Now.”  
  
“Gladly,” Steve said, quickly shedding his shirt and pants. It was less than a minute until he was gloriously naked in front of Danny. He was naked and half hard.  
  
“Well,” Danny said, sitting on the edge of his bed and reaching over for Steve’s erection. “Your refraction period is at least three hours.”  
  
“Yes it is,” Steve agreed. “Is this proof enough?”  
  
Danny looked from the tempting cock curved toward Steve’s stomach up to the grey eyes that could hide nothing from him. “I shouldn’t have doubted you.”  
  
“I may forgive you,” Steve said, advancing even closer so Danny had no choice but to scoot backward on his bed. Steve straddled him, grinning down at him.  
  
“You _may_ forgive me?” Danny repeated, stroking Steve’s erection in an attempt to distract him from their fight.  
  
“If you get naked and fuck me.”  
  
“Ahh…” Danny said. “Hot make-up sex.”  
  
“Isn’t that the best way to forget about fighting?” Steve asked, leaning down to kiss Danny before he could answer.  
  
“I am sweaty and I stink. I should take a shower before we have any kind of sex.”  
  
“Nope,” Steve said, licking the sweat from Danny’s neck. “You’ll be sweaty again in no time. May as well stay that way.”  
  
“There is that. If I get naked and fuck you, then you’ll forgive me?” Danny asked as Steve rucked up his shirt, finally pulling it over his head.  
  
“Depends on how well you do it,” Steve decided. “Might take more than once.”  
  
“I’m okay with that,” Danny agreed, lifting his hips so Steve could remove his shorts and then his shoes. Steve kissed his way back up, absorbing the warmth radiating from Danny’s body. Danny’s hand were exploring Steve’s back, enjoying the shift of muscles beneath skin. “I really am sorry I doubted you.”  
  
“I am too,” Steve said. “I’ll do everything I can to make sure you never have cause to doubt me again.”  
  
“You’re off to a good start,” Danny confirmed. “But since I ran way too far, you’re going to have to do all the work.”  
  
“I am great at following orders,” Steve assured him.  
  
“And giving them,” Danny said, making Steve shrug and smile down at him.  
  
“I’ll follow this time. Next time, I’ll give them,” Steve said, kissing Danny in proof of his intent. “How about you turn over so we can get this party really started?”  
  
“Is that what you consider following orders?” Danny asked as he rolled onto his stomach. He spread his legs apart, allowing Steve access to his entire body. Steve made good use of the permission, reaching over for the lube before entering Danny with a slick finger.  
  
“Shut up. I’m trying to concentrate,” Steve said, biting Danny’s beautiful ass as he worked him open.  
  
“ _Shut up_ he says,” Danny muttered, spreading his legs wider. Steve was making him crazy, not an unusual occurrence. But if Steve didn’t fuck him soon, Danny was sure he’d go out of his mind completely. “I’m slick. Come on, come on.”  
  
“So impatient,” Steve said, kissing up Danny’s spine. He carefully lined up, entering Danny with a gentle, full thrust. Danny gasped, his hips rising on their own. Having Steve inside him was more than he had ever imagined - better, hotter, indescribable.  
  
“More,” Danny whispered, trying to turn his head enough to see Steve’s face. He could imagine the way it looked, scrunched up with his pre-orgasm expression. That was one of the most beautiful sights Danny had ever witnessed, to see Steve coming undone right before his eyes.  
  
“Uhn,” Steve grunted, thrusting harder and faster. Danny didn’t try to keep up, content to lay and experience the sensations Steve was wringing from him. Danny’s erection was trapped under his stomach, neglected but interested. Danny knew Steve would take care of him as soon as he regained a modicum of sense.  
  
Danny knew the instant that Steve came. He stilled over him, gasping from his soul before whispering filthy, loving words into Danny’s ear. Having Steve orgasm inside him was almost enough to make Danny follow suit. But his erection needed to be coaxed over the edge.  
  
Danny tried to roll onto his side enough to touch himself but Steve was dead weight pinning him down. “Come on, SuperSEAL. I need you,” Danny panted, grasping one of Steve’s hands to try and drag it under their bodies.  
  
“Give me a sec,” Steve said, stroking up and down Danny’s sides. “I think you broke me for good this time.”  
  
“Then get off so I can,” Danny said.  
  
“Uhn,” Steve grunted, shifting so he was facing Danny. He smiled to look down at Danny’s waiting erection, reaching out for him. “This, this is a beautiful thing.”  
  
“Less talk and more movement,” Danny said, watching Steve’s hand move with purpose up and down his cock. God but the man had talented hands. And mouth. And…every part had its talents.  
  
“You are thinking too loud,” Steve said, kissing him and making no allowance for Danny’s tongue. “I really am sorry you doubted me.”  
  
Danny shook his head, initiating the next kiss. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“I guess we’re even,” Steve said, watching Danny get ever closer to the edge. He could watch the pleasure reflected on Danny’s face forever. Seeing it made him wonder how Danny could ever doubt him. “We should tell our _ohana.”_  
  
“That I’m about to come?” Danny asked, his face delightfully confused, his brain muddled with sensation.  
  
“That we’re together,” Steve corrected. “That we’ve crossed the line.”  
  
Danny nodded. He’d agree to almost anything right now. Because in reality he had absolutely no idea what Steve had said. His words, his hands all become a blur, a part of the orgasm that seized Danny and nearly took him apart.  
  
He was still gasping for air when he lifted his head enough to see Steve licking his stomach. “What are you doing?” Danny asked, ruffling Steve’s hair and making it stand up even more.  
  
“Cleaning up. It’s one of my specialties,” Steve said, making Danny laugh just as he’d hoped.  
  
“Stop. I’m gross and it tickles.”  
  
Steve shrugged, stretching out to lay next to him. “So you want to?”  
  
“Want to what?” Danny asked.  
  
“Tell everyone about us?”  
  
“Oh – is that what you were saying?” Danny asked as Steve rested his head on Danny’s chest. That made caressing the plentiful hair on Danny’s chest and stomach more convenient.  
  
“That. And I get to drive the Camaro without you bitching at me,” Steve claimed.  
  
“Oh Babe,” Danny said with a laugh. “You can drive me and the Camaro any time you want.”  
  
“I like you post-orgasm. You’re very agreeable,” Steve said, smiling up at Danny. “Come take a shower with me so you can sleep off your excessive running.”  
  
“If I sleep now, I won’t be able to leave this bed tomorrow,” Danny said.  
  
“I know that,” Steve said with a wink.  
  
“We’re good, right?” Danny asked because he had to make sure.  
  
“We are good,” Steve confirmed. “And I promise I’ll tell you the next time I’m planning to kiss anyone who isn’t you.”  
  
“There is no next time,” Danny said firmly.  
  
“Exactly,” Steve said, making Danny laugh. Yeah, they were good. There might be bumps in the road to come but they weren’t going to worry about that. They had more important things to consider. Like if Steve’s refractory period could be shortened. It was certainly worth a try.


End file.
